Biała dama
by Filigranka
Summary: Matoba w dzieciństwie nawet najzwyklejsze zjawiska pogodowe uznawał za przejaw działania duchów. Kiedy więc wiosna się opóźniała, uznał, że została porwana i poszedł jej szukać. Zajączkowe, dla Esien.


Zważywszy, że prompt brzmiał „czarodziej/duch/yokai zabiera wiosnę" to chyba od niego nieprzyzwoicie odchodzę. Jak zawsze. Ach, i smutne. Raczej. Chyba nawet bardziej. Jest Matoba, specjalnie dla Esien. I dla mnie, bo też go uwielbiam.

**Varia**: gdyby ktoś chciał mi wypomnieć, że klan Matoba to nie ród cesarski ani dwór, XX wiek to nie X; tak, wiem. Ale tradycjonaliści z nich, ne? I trochę kolorytu, tajemnicy i dworskiego ceremoniału dorzucić do klanu Matoby się przyda; akurat na rangi padło.

Ale tak normalnie, to oczywiście, że to jest archaizm. Autorka wie.

* * *

_Dla Esien. Dla kogóżby innego_?

**Biała Dama**

* * *

Jako dziecko Matoba był tak przyzwyczajony do wszelkiego rodzaju yōkai, że nawet w najzwyklejszych zjawiskach fizycznych doszukiwał się działań duchów. Jeżeli padało, to wielki bóg niebios płakał. Mgła była nadludzką pajęczyną albo dymem z nozdrzy podziemnych smoków, albo chustką pani dolin, pięknej-pięknej-pięknej-jak-mama, którą zjawa zgubiła, uciekając przed pożądliwym panem wiatrów – zależnie od jego nastroju i wieku.

Kiedy któregoś roku zima trwała niezwykle długo, tak długo, że nawet najstarsi ludzie kiwali głowami ze zdumieniem, a dziennikarze oraz historycy wyszukiwali po archiwach informacji o takiej poprzedniej, Seiji doszedł do wniosku, że jakiś yōkai musiał porwać pannę wiosnę. Zgadzało się to z wieloma legendami świata, które znał z książek – z tą najsłynniejszą, o Prozepinie, na czele.

Wyszedł więc do lasu, w kierunku pobliskich jaskiń, by poszukać w nich zejścia do podziemnych krain, gdzie przetrzymywano w jego mniemaniu wiosnę. Szedł powoli, mimo rakiet zapadając się trochę w śniegu. Okolice znał dobrze, ale cała przykryta białym puchem nijak nie chciała odpowiadać obrazom z jego pamięci. Pod wieczór, kiedy zmarzł, a zapasy czekolady się skończyły, postanowił wracać – i musiał przyznać się przed sobą do klęski. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Zgubił drogę.

Był za mały, by wpaść w prawdziwą panikę. Pojęcia „śmierci", „zamarznięcia" były abstrakcyjne, za to „niebezpieczeństwo" miało mile ekscytujący posmak. Uznał, że równie dobrze może nadal szukać wiosny. A nuż przypadkiem wpadnie na kryjówkę jej porywaczy? Tak oto błądząc, błąkając się, coraz bardziej znużony, coraz bardziej tęskniący za ciepłym, jasnym domem, dostrzegł w oddali niewyraźną sylwetkę kobiety.

Uradowany – naprawdę, sprzykrzyła mu się już ta cała przygoda, niech kto inny ratuje wiosnę, on jest zmęczony, mokry i chce do rodziców – podbiegł do niej, raz nawet potykając się i zanurzając nos we śniegu. Ona też go zauważyła, zaczęła podchodzić, by pomóc, wstał więc szybko, żeby nie wyjść na ofermę.

Teraz widział ją lepiej: porcelanowa, prawie przezroczysta cera, skromnie opuszczone oczy, czerwone usta, bieluchne kimono. Poruszała się bardzo zwinnie, nie usłyszał nawet skrzypienia śniegu, gdy ku niemu biegła.

— Zgubiłeś się, dziecko? — spytała; miała miły, ciepły głos, otulający jak gruba warstwa śniegu; Matobie przywiódł na myśl ciężkie, wilgotne, powoli spadające z nieba płatki.

Cóż, jego dumie ciężko było przyznać się do porażki, ale był zbyt wyczerpany, by dalej odgrywać dzielnego wojownika. Potaknął, przedstawiając się przy okazji, jak na dobrze wychowanego chłopca przystało. Drgnęła jakby, gdy podawał nazwisko – albo może tylko mu się zdawało, bo zaraz potem wyglądała już na tak samo spokojną, czułą, jak wcześniej.

— Chodź — szepnęła, wyciągając rękę. — Teraz jest już za późno, byśmy zeszli z gór, zmrok zaraz zapadnie; zabiorę cię do siebie, to niedaleko, a jutro odprowadzę cię do domu.

— Rodzice będą się martwić — wymamrotał Seiji, nagle uderzony tą myślą.

Nigdy dotąd nie zostawał poza domem na noc. Rodzice na pewno już zaczęli się martwić. Może nawet go szukali. Powinien pójść z panią w dół, poszukać świateł, jeśli go szukają, to na pewno z latarkami i magicznymi pochodniami, i wszystkimi yōkai...

Śnieg podniósł się naokoło nich gwałtownie. Zawieja. Dziwne; chwilę temu wcale nie czuł tak bardzo wiatru.

— Tylko do jutra rana. To ledwie parę godzin — odpowiedziała kobieta. — A jeśli spróbujemy zejść teraz, możemy zamarznąć albo spaść ze zbocza i połamać karki. To ich dopiero zmartwi — dodała z naciskiem.

Dziecko musiało przyznać jej rację. Z ciężkim westchnieniem, czując wyrzuty sumienia, ujęło damę za dłoń i pozwoliło się prowadzić w głąb gór. Jej palce były bardzo, bardzo zimne, zdziwiło się, czemu nie założyła rękawiczek, chciało nawet zapytać, ale śnieg wchodził mu w usta, a zmęczenie sklejało powieki. Wkrótce nie było w stanie ani pytać, ani myśleć, tylko szło, całkiem automatycznie, bezwolnie, samo nie do końca wiedziało, jak, za kobietą.

Naraz rozległ się głuchy warkot i z boku wyskoczył na nich wielki cień. Zęby błyszczały mu od odbitego przez śnieg księżycowego światła. Dama krzyknęła, wyraźnie przestraszona, przycisnęła Matobę blisko-blisko-blisko do siebie; przez moment był wdzięczny i zaskoczony jej odwagą – chciała go bronić! – ale w drugiej chwili rozpoznał pokraczny cień oraz towarzyszące mu osoby.

Ich rodzinne nue obronne i dwoje kuzynów Seijiego.

— Puść dzieciaka! — wrzasnęli w kierunku dziewczyny. — Puszczaj go natychmiast albo cię odeślemy, gdzie twoje miejsce!

Kobieta zaśmiała się; jej głos brzmiał nieprzyjemnie, jak skrzypienie śniegu. Chłopiec uniósł spojrzenie i zamarł, przestraszony. Oczy nieznajomej były przerażające, zimne, puste, ciemne jak niebo w noc grudniowego przesilenia. Coś całkiem nieludzkiego z nich biło; to właśnie najmocniej przeraziło Matobę.

— A jeśli go puszczę — syczała tymczasem dama, tonem, który brzmiał jak świst lodowatego wiatru w górach — to jaką mam gwarancję, że dacie mi odejść? Że nie wygnacie mnie do piekieł, choćby z zemsty? Egzorcyści są bezwzględni, wszystkie duchy o tym wiedzą! A dziecko wzięło mnie za rękę, zgodnie z każdym prawem jest moje. Cofnijcie się, ostrzegam – nie chcę mieć waszych zamarzniętych trucheł na sumieniu!

Kuzyni usłuchali. Nue warczało głucho, ale podążyło za nimi. Do chłopca zaczęło dochodzić, powoli, że wpakował się w większe kłopoty, niż przypuszczał.

— Zamierzałam go jutro wam oddać — dodała pani, mierzwiąc pieszczotliwie jego włosy. — Na co mi trzymać dziecko egzorcystów? Same z tym kłopoty. Ale teraz, skoroście mnie zaatakowali, sama nie wiem... — Pogłaskała go po policzku. — Chciałbyś zostać ze mną, Seiji? U mnie byłbyś szczęśliwy, nie musiałbyś pracować, odpoczywałbyś cały dzień przy kominku – albo bawiłbyś się na dworze z innymi dziećmi, lepiłbyś bałwany, rzucał śnieżkami, budował zamki śniegowe... A mój dom! Mój dom to pałac z lodu, Seiji, ukryty w chmurach, ogrzewany magią! Wędrowalibyśmy nad całą Japonią, nad całym światem, gdziekolwiek pada śnieg – tam i my... Nie chciałbyś zostać ze mną, dziecię egzorcystów? Inne yōkai zazdrościłyby mi ciebie — szepnęła, przyklękając przy nim, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

— Powiedz „nie", ty mały durniu! — wrzasnął jeden z jego kuzynów, ale Matoba ledwie go usłyszał.

Kobieta była taka piękna! Jej oczy znowu się zmieniły, nadal były nieludzkie, teraz wszakże cudowne: ukazywała mu wolne przestrzenie, nieba całego świata, dachy, domy, lasy z różnych zakątków globu, wszystkie ośnieżone, wszystkie czarno-białe, skąpane w świetle księżyca, przypominające ryciny. Była w tej pustce wielka wolność, ale też samotność i chłopcu zrobiło się żal. Może ta zimowa dama bardziej potrzebowała pomocy niż wiosna? Może przyda się jej towarzystwo. Może...

Świat. A potem wrzask, przeraźliwy, przeraźliwy, gorszy niż wizg wiatru w szczelinach lodu, gorszy niż łoskot lawiny, straszny, straszny dźwięk! To dziewczyna krzyczała, ewidentnie z bólu; obróciła się, nadal krzycząc – od jej oddechu drzewa pękały na dwoje, jak przy wielkim mrozie, od jej oddechu śnieg twardniał w lód, od jej oddechu powietrze tężało. Nue zaskomlało i skoczyło ku Seijiemu, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem. Kuzyni wydali zduszone okrzyki, a potem zamilkli.

Za plecami kobiety, teraz skulonej na ziemi, ze świętą mantrą na plecach i wypływającym spod niej białawym dymem, chłopczyk dostrzegł swojego ojca. Mężczyzna był blady jak śmierć, ale kolejne zaklęcie trzymał w ręce, gotów rzucić je w każdej chwili.

Widmo u stóp Matoby skomlało teraz. Zamieniało się powoli we mgłę, przezroczyściało z każdą chwilą, dłonią jednak szukało jeszcze, po omacku, chłopca. Wzywało go tej cichym, płaczliwym, smutnym głosem. Dziecko chciało podejść, nadal zaczarowane, nadal nic nie rozumiejące, za to pełne szczerego żalu – czemu jego rodzice skrzywdzili zjawę? czy nie widzieli, że chciała mu pomóc? była taka miła! – lecz nue stanęło mu drodze, nie przepuszczało, piszczało tylko, jakby z bólu. Chłopczyk przyjrzał się dokładniej i pojął, że rzeczywiście jest ranne, całe plecy oraz bok miało poważnie odmrożone.

— Seiji! — dobiegły go okrzyki.

Z niechęcią odwrócił wzrok od znikającej damy – chciał się chociaż pożegnać – i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegały głos. Dostrzegł swoją matkę, inne kobiety, tłum pomniejszych, służebnych yōkai. Wskazywały to na niego, to w miejsce, gdzie stali jego kuzyni; ich krzyki zamieniały się powoli w lament. Podążył wzrokiem za ich dłońmi. Zamarł.

Jego kuzyni leżeli na ziemi, sini, niebiescy wręcz. Martwi, wiedział od razu, całkiem martwi, naprawdę martwi, martwi na śmierć, na zawsze. Jego złośliwi, dumni, durni, zawsze się wygłupiający, kochani kuzyni! Już nigdy nie wpadną z hałasem na obiad, nie będą się razem bawili w chowanego, nie będą uczyć Matoby pisania zaklęć, już nigdy...

I naraz okropna myśl dotarła do Seijiego. To ta nieznajoma, to mamidło zabiło jego kuzynów. A zabiło ich, bo on, dureń, wyszedł z domu w góry szukać wiosny, a potem dał się zwieść zjawie! Gdyby to jego rodziców zabito? Lęk, poczucie winy, rozpacz, wszystko to ścisnęło mu gardło; upadł na kolana, płacząc głośno.

Jego ojciec minął go, rzuciwszy tylko ciężkie, surowe spojrzenie. Podszedł ku zmarłym, pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. Zaraz dopadli do krewni, ciotki, matki, babki. Szloch kobiet niósł się po górach. Na chłopca nikt z ludzi nie zwracał uwagi – jedynie biedne, ranne nue lizało go po twarzy, ale nawet ono rzucało tęskne, zaniepokojone spojrzenia w stronę trupów. Seiji przypomniał sobie, że nue było ulubieńcem jednego z nich; nie zrobiło mu się od tego ciężej, bo już po prosu nie mogło. Najchętniej sam rozwiałby się w mgłę, jak tamten zdradziecki, podły duch!

Chłopcem zajęły się domowe yōkai. Kokosiły się, pieściły, wzdychały nad „paniczem", przyniosły ciepłe napoje i nawet jakąś nalewkę, by go uspokoić, owinęły w piernaty, posadziły przy ogniu, zniosły do domu. Rodzina nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, skupiona na zmarłych, na żałobie. Sam Matoba nie zwracał na siebie większej uwagi; miał wrażenie, że świat jest daleko, za szybą, a on sam jest rzeczą, podawaną z rąk do rąk, chuchaną, wycieraną, kąpaną, wreszcie pojoną ziółkami i układaną do snu.

Sen był wyczerpujący, dziwnie długi, pewien majaczeń, koszmarów, twarzy kuzynów i płaczliwego tonu zimowej zjawy. Kiedy wreszcie Seiji się zeń ocknął, zimy już nie było, śnieg zniknął, pierwsze kwiaty nieśmiało rozkwitały, na drzewach zaczynały pojawiać się pączki, ziemia wręcz wybuchała trawą.

Kuzyni nadal byli martwi, choć przez moment chłopiec miał nadzieję, że to też był tylko zły sen. Ale nikt o okolicznościach ich śmierci nie mówił, a dziecko bało się poruszyć temat. Gdy wreszcie to uczynił, na poły niechcący, miesiące później, dowiedział się od dorosłych, że żadnego widma nie było, że kuzyni po prostu zaginęli w górach, zwykły wypadek, znaleźli jedynie okaleczone nue, musi być, że chłopcy spadli gdzieś w rozpadlinę; a Seiji przeziębił się ciężko, bawiąc na podwórku, bo nie dopilnowali go, zajęci szukaniem nastolatków. Żadne duchy nie były, rzekomo, w to zamieszane.

Przez jakiś czas Matoba nawet w to wierzył, może dlatego, iż wierzyć bardzo pragnął. Później jednak, przeanalizowawszy strzępki rozmów dorosłych, papiery, kapliczki, postawione kuzynom, obrażenia nue oraz dziwaczne, pełne strachu milczenie – albo wymuszone „zeznania" – domowych yōkai, zaczął nabierać wątpliwości. Te rozwiały się ostatecznie, gdy „panicz" został głową klanu, niespodzianie, bo ojciec jego nie był jeszcze starcem, i uzyskał dostęp do wszystkich rodowych dokumentów.

Biała dama, zapisano w nich, śnieżna pani, porwała samego następcę, a dwaj kuzyni z trzeciej linii zginęli w trakcie akcji ratunkowej. W nagrodę i dla uczczenia ich pamięci, kapliczki chłopców umieszczono w części przeznaczonej dla głównego rodu; dostali też, pośmiertnie, pierwszy stopień czwartej rangi, najwyższej dostępnej dla ludzi takiego pochodzenia.

Cóż, w tamtym okresie Seiji i tak nie miał już żadnych złudzeń co do świata, duchów wszelkiej maści ani ludzi. Nie żywił też do nich żadnych wielkich uczuć.

* * *

PS. Dla tych, którzy potrzebują dobrego słowa na zakończenie ; - ): a potem wpadł, ponury drań, na Takashiego Natsume. I, ach, jak się zdumiał – światem, duchami, ludźmi oraz sobą.


End file.
